The Heart
by cherrie-vanilla
Summary: 'They say the good die young, you must have been an angel.' Hermione Salvatore was thought to be dead, she was such an angel as a human but as something that doesn't seem possible to believe, she is not the angel she used to be. Maybe that is why she got a second chance at life. (Klaus/OC)
1. Prologue

'_They say the good die young, you must have been an angel._'

Hermione Ophelia Salvatore

Born – 1843 Died – 1864

* * *

**Damon Salvatore sat at his sister's grave,** he frowned, remembering how he had begged his father to let the words be written on her grave. She was four years younger than him and four years older than Stefan, the middle child and the only girl. Giuseppe had wanted nothing but to marry his daughter off, but it seemed Hermione rejected any advances made towards her.

Hermione was loud and had many opinions; she would never let anyone walk over her. Hermione was strong and fearless, always looking out for him and Stefan. Even though he was older than her, she would look out for him. Damon realises that had to be the reason why she died, because she tried to protect him.

Memories flashed behind his eyes, sighing deeply as he sank his fingers into the grass. When his father grabbed the gun, ready to kill him, Hermione jumped in the way.

"_Good riddance to the bastard,"_ Giuseppe had spat as Hermione collapsed onto the ground. Then he shot Damon and Stefan, Damon still to this day, did not understand what his father meant. Katherine had taunted him, telling him that Hermione was a product of their mother's indecency with one of the Lockwood family.

Damon couldn't believe that his mother would do such a thing. He believed Katherine was lying, especially when she mentioned Hermione still being alive. There was no way Hermione was alive, he knew she was dead so there was no way she could just wake up from that unless she had been fed vampire blood.

Somehow he doubted Hermione would have gotten vampire blood in her system.

Hermione avoided Katherine when she was alive; she liked to stay in the garden at the back of their house and never left. Damon didn't understand how Katherine could spin such lies about his younger sister but he would always believe she was gone. He didn't know how his father could have killed her like that; he didn't want to know how.

Pushing himself up from his spot above her grave, Damon shoved his hands in his jeans and left the old graveyard.

* * *

Mystic Falls, 1864

_A loud, sharp gasp erupted through the air. Dark green eyes fluttered open, a chest rose as the woman's hands fisted around the dirt ground that surrounded her. Her eyes shot frantically up into the darkened night sky, she sat up straight and touched her stomach where she had been shot. There was nothing there, not even the hole._

_There was blood on her dress and it made her gulp, it had happened. To protect her brother's she had killed herself, but where were they? Hermione didn't understand as she stood on shaky legs, gripping the tree beside her to stop from toppling over. Her nails dug into the tree, she breathed in sharply as she tried to understand what was happening to her._

_Everything seemed so different, brighter almost. "Hermione," a voice whispered in her ear, Hermione jumped as she turned, startled. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the person, tears beginning to form behind her tear ducts as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around them. "Shh," they whispered softly, "everything will be alright."_

"_How do you know Rebekah?" Hermione sobbed to her vampire friend, holding her friend closer as she continued to cry._

"_I don't," Rebekah replied honestly, "but you are like the sister I never had so I will always be there for you, through thick and thin." Rebekah promised, "You need to feed."_

_Everything was a blur as Rebekah rushed Hermione toward her home; she pushed the door open to reveal her elder brother. "Rebekah," the male's eyes drifted to Hermione who was staring up at him with fright. "Is this where you ran off to?" Elijah frowned, "and turned a human no less," Elijah shook his head as if to say he was disappointed._

"_Elijah," Rebekah frowned. "This is the only girl who has ever shown me kindness, who has ever willingly become my friend." Rebekah sat Hermione down, the girl happily sat on the couch as Rebekah went to fetch a human with her brother following her._

_Hermione had met Rebekah earlier in the year, she had been feeding on Hermione's intended and Hermione felt relieved she could chalk it up to him being unfaithful. Soon she and Rebekah became friends; they knew everything about each other. Hermione had never had a friend before; it meant a lot that Rebekah wanted to stick around to get to know her._

_While her two brothers had been pining over Katherine Pierce, Hermione had never felt so alone in her life. So at twenty one years old, her father was beginning to get desperate to marry her off. Instead she was planning on leaving to a city, but that fan failed and she met Rebekah, six months later she herself was turned into a vampire._

_Her stomach rolled and clenched, Hermione leaned forward as she wrapped her arm around her stomach. She felt ill to her stomach, Hermione breathed in deeply as she clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying out due to the pain inside of her._

"_I have no time for you to talk to me like a child Elijah!" Rebekah shouted as she walked into the room, a male in her arms as she bit into the male's neck. "Hermione," she cooed, the girl looked up but her eye's narrowed in on the blood running from the male's neck. "Drink, it will make the pain go away."_

_Hermione didn't need to be told twice, both Elijah and Rebekah watched in fascination as the girl tore into the man's neck. Blood dripped down her mouth and front of her, it got all over her dress. Rebekah knew her other older brother would love watching Hermione tear into the man's throat and watch her eat messily._

_The body grew slack under Hermione's arms, she tried to suck for more blood but there was none left. She dropped the body to the floor, licking her sticky fingers and wiping her mouth._

_A blast of something pulsated through Hermione's mind, she screamed out as she held her hands to her temple. "What!" Rebekah squawked in a panic as she saw Hermione hunched over. She looked like a monster, blood covering the front of her dress, fangs protruding out of her mouth and blood covering her mouth. Her eyes were red, veins pumping under them._

_A gut wrenching scream ripped from Hermione's mouth, Rebekah panicked as moved toward Hermione but was stopped by Elijah. "Let her relax," Elijah whispered._

_Hermione didn't relax as she threw her head back, letting out a roar as her back cracked forward, and then her shoulders hunched forward as her eyes flashed gold and another set of fangs appeared._

_It was a shock to both siblings, seeing Hermione animal like as the girl let out a roar and her body slackened. The veins and fangs disappeared and her eyes changed to their normal dark, green colour as the girl looked up at Rebekah._

_An innocent, childlike smile crossed her face as she grinned. "Did I do well?" Both siblings shuffled uncomfortable._

"_It looks like Niklaus is not alone after all." Elijah's voice was almost unheard; Rebekah didn't want to confirm it. But it really did seem Hermione was part werewolf, and she would most likely shift as soon as she could._

"_Get her outside!" Rebekah screamed as Hermione let out a scream, her body hunching over as her body began to shift and change shape._

_Hermione Salvatore was a hybrid, and Rebekah needed to keep her safe from her brother._

* * *

**Hello, thank you for taking the chance to read my story. It is going to be a five part story, each ****featuring a different OC with a different guy from TVD. Seriously, I am so nervous to publish this but I am just going to write for me and nobody else!**

**It doesn't follow the storyline though, it might slightly follow the storyline but I like romance and happiness. I want things to be light hearted, but saying that, there will probably be things in their way.**

**I don't particularly know where I am going with this, but I hope I get there.**


	2. Part One

**London, England, Present Day**

**Another body dropped to the ground,** Hermione wiped her bloody mouth with the back of her hand. A smirk crossed her face; she licked her fingers to be rid of the blood as something flashed out of the corner of her eye. She didn't turn though, only continued to lick her fingers and lean back against the desk in her office.

The flash happened again; Hermione paid it no attention as she sat herself down. Picking up her phone, Hermione pressed the contact list and searched for her closest vampire friend. "Lisa," Hermione's voice spoke into the phone. "I need you to come clean my office, it seems that I have made a mess and I am too busy to clean it." Hermione leaned against her chair, "and I think a vampire wants to speak to me."

Elijah stood in front of her, his face passive as he looked at the bodies on the ground. It wasn't a surprise; Hermione was like a child that acted out when she didn't get her way. Especially when they tried to keep her from his brother, which had worked, his brother knew nothing of Hermione's existence. But Hermione hated them for keeping secrets from her.

"What a surprise," Hermione rolled her eyes, "are you checking up on me again Elijah?" Elijah was like a father to Hermione, always punishing her for acting out.

"Someone has to," Elijah drawled as he ran his fingers of the wood, rubbing his fingers together. "Last time I didn't check on you for a decade you almost tore a small country in Africa apart."

Hermione sighed, running her fingers through her dark brown hair. "Elijah, is there a reason you are here?" She asked in annoyance.

It was quiet as Lisa walked into the room; the girl looked at Elijah in fright and quickly collected the bodies. Elijah noticed Hermione's eyes flash threateningly, showing off the gold in them. Elijah noticed she was a lot like his brother; she chucked tantrums a lot and liked to show off her power to anyone who would notice it.

Elijah sat himself on a dark, crossing one leg over another and pressing his fingers together as he stared at Hermione. She was different from the 20s; she was looking for fun back then. Elijah had an idea she was acting out now because she left him and she realised Rebekah was gone, that she wasn't going to pull Hermione out of the hole she had sunk herself into.

For the last century, Hermione had been building her Kingdom in London. She left the USA as soon as she could, especially after Rebekah disappeared. She ran toward London, decided that she would take her own empire. It worked, everyone was terrified of her, especially since there was no way she could be killed and she had killed a powerful Russian vampire with a werewolf bite.

Running her fingers over the silky material of her shirt, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her fingers together and then to her lips. "Elijah," Hermione finally spoke. "Tell me what you are really here for. You haven't checked up on me for fifty years almost, now I am intrigued as to why you'd want to find me."

Elijah took a breath; it was slow as if he was contemplating how to answer Hermione. Hermione watched him, her dark green eyes narrowed on his large frame. She wanted answers; if he didn't give them to her she would be forced to take the answers herself. Even if it meant biting him, she didn't know if werewolf bites affected Originals but she would have to find out if he didn't answer her.

"Rebekah," Elijah finally spoke and Hermione froze. "Rebekah has been missing you; she's awake after being daggered since the 20s. She wants to see you, and that means I have to take you to her."

Dropping her hand on the desk, Hermione sighed as she looked around. "Rebekah was daggered," Hermione repeated, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. "And now she is alive and well… demanding you return me to her?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you are her only friend," Elijah explained, "the only one who understood Rebekah. You accepted her for who she was, you never put her down and always stuck up for her."

"Hm," Hermione ran her fingers through her messy hair. "Why should I go with you? You never wanted me near your family all those years ago in fear of how your brother would affect me."

"He has broken his own curse," Elijah explained as he sat straighter. "He is of no danger to you than you are to him."

"Let me pack my things," Hermione shot him a grin.

* * *

Hermione's suitcases were piling up in the boot of Elijah's rental car, Lisa and another vampire named Lucian watched her anxiously. "Be good while I'm gone darlings," Hermione cooed as she wrapped her arms around them. "Make sure you stay safe," as she went to slip into the passenger seat, Hermione turned around. "And call me if there are any issues you need me to deal with."

Both vampires nodded obediently, waving her off as Hermione smiled. She slipped on her sunglasses, giving Elijah the directions to her private airport. Elijah looked down at her, she seemed so carefree but he also knew he could flip her personality with just one tiny comment. Hermione hated to be insulted, she took it to heart and lashed out.

The car turned off onto a busy high way, Hermione sighed and relaxed into her seat. She looked up at Elijah; he was concentrating on the road. Once Hermione had found Elijah attractive, but he only thought of her as a child and that was fine. Now she realised she saw him as a father, or an uncle, always checking up on her and making sure she hadn't gotten herself into any trouble.

"Hermione, when was the last time you didn't play with your food?" Elijah suddenly asked, ready to reprimand her. Hermione only rolled her eyes, "I lied," Elijah murmured quietly, she whipped her head around. "Klaus has not yet turned into a hybrid; he will be weak during his transformation so I need you to help me kill him."

Hermione turned to Elijah, a scowl covering her face as she glared at him, her nostrils flaring. "So," Hermione growled, "Rebekah is not alive?" My voice cracked.

"That is right," Elijah cleared his throat, "the ritual happens tonight and I need your help, if I have to force you then I will."

"What ever happened to freedom of choice?" Hermione muttered bitterly, not at all happy that Elijah had taken her, she felt sick to her stomach.

"I know you must be mad at me, but you have to understand, Klaus must die." Elijah took a deep, calming breath, "and as far as I'm aware, I think you are the only thing powerful enough to take him."

"That may be the case Elijah," Hermione snarled, "but I told you, when I left the United States all those years ago I had no intention of going back." Hermione smirked evilly, "and I've always wanted to know if a werewolf bite could kill an Original."

Elijah snapped his eyes toward Hermione, his eyes dilated. "You will obey my every command, no questions asked."

"I will obey your every command, no questions asked." Hermione repeated as she winced, hating that she was being forced to comply with his wishes.

Hermione stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, not bothering to put in her two cents or to argue with Elijah. She didn't want to waste her time on him, there was no point. As soon as she got rid of Klaus, she would get the hell out of there. It reminded her too much of her brothers who she missed dearly and thought about daily.

Stefan—as innocent and naïve as he was—would probably be horrified with what she was doing. He would have thought she was a monster, probably would have thought she was an even bigger monster due to her being half werewolf. Damon would probably have some sick things to say about her being a monster, but he loved the monster part of Katherine so perhaps he could love his baby sister as a hybrid that she happened to be.

But both her brothers were dead now, she didn't have to have them get used to her status; they had probably live out their lives. She hoped they had families, lived until old age with their wives that they loved dearly and had no regrets. Hopefully the town killed Katherine, it would make Hermione's life a whole lot easier because she was trying to find her and tear out her throat.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach, she didn't care if Klaus became a hybrid. She was a hybrid and she loved it, she was going to turn into a wolf as soon as they got near Klaus. She could defy Elijah as much as she wanted as a wolf since he wouldn't be able to compel her. Hermione wanted Klaus to become a hybrid, maybe she could convince him to become friends with her.

She was also hoping she could find Rebekah and remove the dagger. She missed her only friend over the years, Rebekah always understood her. Other vampires had no idea how to deal with her tantrums, her breakdowns or when she was excited and happy. Rebekah used to say she was like a toddler; her moods were so easy to switch around.

For having such terrible moods and being known for them, Hermione had never once turned off her humanity. That and she was probably the oldest virgin she knew. Hermione had tried time and time again to do something about it, but something inside of her stopped her, and she could only guess it was her wolf.

She had tried giving up her virginity to a few werewolves, but still, something inside her protested. A couple of times she had even been burned, it had left her embarrassed and she had to compel the man to forget all about her. She didn't want them to be reminded of her being burned because of them.

The private location of Hermione's airport became clear as Elijah pulled his car up; he threw the keys at some of Hermione's vampire workers and followed after her. Hermione ignored Elijah, not wanting to be involved in a conversation with the Original. She didn't want to leave London, but apparently, she had to help him kill his own brother.

Killing family was terrifying, Hermione had no idea how anyone could do it. She was completely against it.

If Hermione could, she would bring her brother's back, even if it meant going against nature.

"Why do you wish to kill your brother?" Hermione asked Elijah as she settled herself into her seat on the plane, taking a sip from the champagne one of her vampire's had poured her. "He is your family; I would give anything to have my brothers with me."

"Stefan and Damon," Elijah spoke as he leaned himself back on his seat, "I heard you were severely overprotective of them when they were human, Rebekah told me you once went head to head with Katerina." Elijah turned his head to her, "even though you knew she could kill you."

"I hated her," Hermione muttered, "she took them from me and played them against each other, sucked their blood and slept with them." Hermione's nostrils flared, "she took my brothers from me, and I wanted to take everything from her." Hermione narrowed her eyes at her glass, "but then my father killed me and I woke up a hybrid."

"What if I made you another offer?" Elijah asked as he turned toward Hermione who lifted her head, raising her eyebrows slightly as she stared straight at him.

"And what would that offer be?" Hermione snorted, "There is nothing you can offer me that will be of any interest for me." Hermione looked toward Elijah, "I want nothing from you."

"Very well," Elijah settled into his seat, his eyes looking toward the pilot. "We must hurry before we miss the ritual."

* * *

**Thank you for the three reviews I had when I published this, it means a lot. I am not sure how to reply to them yet so bear with me, I am new to this website. I know this is short and there is no Klaus yet, but the next chapter will be when they arrive in Mystic Falls for the ritual, Hermione finds her brothers and grows angry at them and Elijah (since she doesn't know who else to be angry at) and she meets Klaus for the first time.**

**I am so anxious to write this, I love it.**

**Did any of you watch The Originals new episode? Poor Klaus, why does everyone always see the bad in him? I love him and no girl on TVD or TO is good enough for him because he is too perfect to describe.**

**But thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews. It means a lot to me, I am so glad that people have read my story already! Hopefully you stick around and I write this story well, thank you and have a nice day/night (I am in Australia so it is 5 pm right now and I think Americans are just waking up or something).  
**

**xoxo**


	3. Part Two

**It was dark as they arrived in Mystic Falls,** Hermione felt dread in her stomach, it had to be some sick joke. She had spent most of her life running from Mystic Falls, not wanting to ever come back to the place where she was born and where she died. Hermione glared at Elijah, not feeling grateful at all that he had dragged her here.

She slammed her door; making sure to glare at Elijah who walked passed her with most of her bags in his hands. He dumped them on the floor of the boarding house, "this has to be a sick joke Elijah." Hermione spat as he threw her bags inside, "you cannot just do this to me!" Hermione shouted, but Elijah turned to her.

"I don't have time for one of your tantrums Hermione," Elijah's eyes flashed dangerously, "we don't have much time." A light car pulled out the front of the boarding house, Hermione want nothing but run but course Elijah would never allow her to run. As far as he was concerned, she was trapped here until the ritual was completed and she could shift into her wolf.

"Stefan?" Hermione asked in confusion as Elijah grasped her arm in his hand, tugging her toward the car as she teenager poked his head out. "Are you joking?" Hermione exploded as Stefan stared at her in shock.

"Family reunion after we have killed my brother," Elijah spoke to them in a calm voice, his dark eyes shooting in between them. He shoved Hermione into the back of the car; she glared at him as she stayed quiet and sunk into her seat.

She was angry and hurt; he knew her brothers were alive. Her brothers were alive and they didn't try to save her, they probably went after Katherine which was what got them all here in the first place. Hermione couldn't deal with all these issues.

Soon it was dark and they had pulled up in a forest, Hermione grimaced as she slipped out of the car. Hermione noticed Stefan staring at her and she flinched, turning away from him as Elijah began to speak.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets," Elijah began striding forward and Hermione had to rush to keep up with them all. "First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire and then the doppelganger." Elijah turned to look at Hermione who glared up at him, "once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become a hybrid."

"So when do we attack?" An older man asked as Elijah stopped and turned to him, Hermione fiddled with the end of her shirt.

"Elena's death will activate the dormant werewolf side," Elijah's eyes snapped to Hermione who was staring at her younger brother. "He'll be vulnerable during the transformation, that's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah smirked.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked and Hermione shook her head, he was so different.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death," Elijah turned to Hermione. "I'll finish the job myself," Elijah then smirked, "if all else fails, we have Hermione here to finish him off."

A shrill phone rang as Hermione glanced at her brother who was looking at her funny; Hermione angrily turned her back on him. "Damon," Stefan spoke as he moved passed Hermione. Hermione froze, and her other brother was alive? Hermione wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she would not allow herself to shed tears for her half-brothers who didn't care to save her.

"What is it?" The other man asked as he stared at Stefan who looked shocked, "what's wrong?" Stefan looked stricken as he whispered some words.

Hermione—if she wanted—would be able to hear her brothers' conversation but she couldn't be bothered. All she wanted to do was go home, cry a little and ignore this. In her mind her brothers were dead, now they were awake and she was hurting. But it seemed like they were going through something serious, she wasn't going to stuff it up for them.

A dark skinned witch walked out of this old house, Hermione stood behind Elijah and Stefan. "Why did he take Jenna?" She demanded.

"A punishment for meddling," Elijah spoke.

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline," Stefan explained, Hermione rolled her eyes. Who cared who Klaus used in the ritual? All that mattered was her brothers stayed safe, and if Klaus turned it would be cool too, Hermione wouldn't be lonely anymore. "Damon rescued them," Hermione scowled.

"Then we need to go," the witch told them, her voice weak. "Now, before Jenna's been sacrificed, I can kill Klaus myself."

"Bonnie, if you use that much power you'll be dead." Stefan explained, "We've already been through this. It's not an option."

Hermione snarled, "And why not?" Everyone turned to her, "what is one more death in our world? These people are nothing to me, Klaus is more to me since we are one in the same, I will gladly hand them all over to him." Hermione snapped, "Why kill him? He's more than you'll all ever be."

Stefan's face fell at his sister's declaration, "no!" The witch protested, glaring at Hermione who glared right back. "Neither is letting Jenna die," she turned to Stefan, ignoring Hermione's harsh words.

"Stefan would agree with you," Elijah spoke and Stefan turned his head to Elijah.

"We're gonna offer another vampire," Stefan began walking forward. "One that he'll want more," a beat passed. "Me."

"No!" Hermione screamed as she rushed forward, Elijah held her back as tears began spilling out of her eyes. Her heart clenched, she struggled to breathe as she reached for her brother. "Stefan no, you can't!" Hermione cried, "You're my brother!" Elijah smirked, "I'll kill Klaus before he can even touch you." Her eyes began to grow yellow; the veins under her eyes began pumping as her fangs lengthened.

"Hermione," Stefan walked forward as he stroked his sister's face.

"No," she sobbed as she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "You're just a baby," she cried as she held onto him tighter. "You can't, I can't let you." She shook her head as she sobbed into his chest, "no, no, no!"

"Hermione," Stefan grasped his sister's arms in his hands, staring into her eyes. "It is the only way, you'll still have Damon."

"We need you," Hermione whimpered, "Damon will end up driving me insane, please Stefan."

Hermione didn't think as she felt two arms wrap around her neck, twisting it to the side.

* * *

Gasping, Hermione gripped her chest as she sat up, coughing slightly. She looked around, pushing herself up as she heard speaking. "We found something in the Gilbert journals," a familiar female voice spoke.

Sitting up, Hermione rubbed her neck as she remembered her neck snapping as she begged her brother. Where was he? Hermione stood and began walking as she heard another voice, "Jonathan journal explained the story of a mother who called on many services." An unfamiliar male voice spoke, "the woman's baby was sick, dying, Emily cast a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

Her feet padded along the floorboards, "skip to the save Elena part." Another familiar voice spoke, but this voice stood out more than the others, where had Hermione heard it before?

"Well the child died," a voice explained, "but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." Hermione frowned, why had her father ever done that to her mother?

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life," Hermione rolled her eyes. Who was this Elena? She was really starting to bother Hermione. "But she'll be a vampire."

"Not if her soul is still remains intact."

"Her soul, really?" Came an annoyed reply, "you're gonna put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?" The voice was frighteningly familiar; Hermione just didn't know where she had heard it before.

"I refuse to let Elena become the thing that I spent my life protecting her against," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, there was nothing bad about being a vampire! "And you can call that God, or mystical energy, whatever you want. But yes, I'm putting my faith in it."

Hermione entered the room, her eyes landed on the witch and she glared at her, looking around to see two humans. What were they doing in this mess? Hermione didn't understand and she never let any humans near her, ever.

"Hermione, is that really you?" A shocked voice asked as Hermione turned, her jaw fell open as she took in her older brother.

"Damon!" She cried out, the tears appearing in her eyes again as she ran forward and embraced him. "I thought you and Stefan were dead," she whimpered as she grasped him tightly in her hands, "I missed you so much." Hermione cried as Damon patted her back, the other people in the room shuffled uncomfortably since they weren't used to Damon showing emotions.

"Me too Hermione," Damon whispered, "me too."

Hermione moved out of her brother's arms, a smile on her face as he wiped the tears away. She turned to see a male—the male she guessed who was sacrificing himself—on a chair as the witch began to perform some magic spell. Hermione stepped back, not wanting to be so close to the witch. She hated witches with a passion; she always had since a bad experience in the 30s.

Damon began to click his fingers, "come on Bonnie we got a hybrid to kill." Hermione frowned, taking in that the witch's name was body. But she was annoyed they wanted to kill the only other person who was like her, she wanted to help Klaus, to save him if she could.

"It's done," Bonnie spoke as her eyes opened.

"That's it?" Damon asked and Hermione had to bite her thumb to keep from laughing. "Let's go."

"I'm coming," Hermione told her brother as Bonnie went to speak to the other human in the room.

"No," Damon shook his head. "It's too dangerous, I've already lost and failed my little sister once, and I'm not doing it again." Hermione began to protest but was cut off by a whisper as they all began to walk out of the house, the human's neck being snapped.

"Bonnie!" A voice shouted as Hermione walked out into the hall, a male was banging on the door as Hermione walked toward him. "Oh, you're Hermione, the sister." He turned to her in annoyance. "I'm Alaric, and your brother is a dick."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"We can't get out," Alaric growled in annoyance, "they've blocked us in here."

"What!" Hermione cried as she banged on the doorway, she could not get out. "They're a bunch of stupid assholes!" Hermione shouted as she continuously banged on the door. "I need to get out there!" Hermione cried, "I need to make sure my brothers are okay!"

* * *

As dawn grew closer, Hermione felt anxious as she paced around the house. She felt the full moon, calling to her wolf but she didn't shift, especially not the confinement of a tiny house. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, if her brother's had gotten killed, she would kill each and every person in this town until it rained blood and was wiped off the map.

None of the humans spoke to her—she had learned all their names—they all kept to themselves. Each was worrying about their thoughts, not paying much attention to her. Hermione also felt betrayal, especially since Klaus was exactly like her, would they try to kill her if she told them? She hoped not, otherwise she would kill them all.

"We should have heard from them by now," Alaric sighed as Hermione turned to him.

"Did you read all this?" Jeremy asked and Hermione leaned against a wall, softly banging her head against it.

"I did," John half turned to Jeremy, Hermione tilted her head in curiosity.

"So you understand what happened to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to life?" Jeremy asked. _She died,_ Hermione realised, and it had to be one of the most selfless things she had ever heard of.

There was a shuffle of paper, "she saved her daughter." John spoke, "and she found peace."

"John," Jeremy spoke softly.

John began to walk towards Jeremy, holding what looked like a letter in his hands. "Could you two give this to Elena for me?" He asked them as he slipped it into Jeremy's hands, Hermione moved forward as she stared at all the men. What was with them giving up on everything for this girl? "And also this," John handed over a tacky ring.

"Oh hey," Alaric spoke up, "what's going on here?"

"Take care of her," John looked at all of them, "please." Hermione stepped back; there was no way she was going to take care of this girl.

There was a sound of a door opening and Alaric spoke, Hermione didn't pay any attention as she hung back. She stepped up the stairs, walking passed John as everyone hung around a doorway. Hermione hung her head down, even though her brothers were no a part of her life, they didn't seem to pay any sort of attention to her.

None, it seemed their life revolved around this one girl, Elena. Hermione wasn't interested in hanging around them, even if they were her brothers. Hermione shook her head, looking back slightly as she vanished.

And nobody even noticed she was there or had disappeared.

* * *

**Okay so I added another chapter, sorry it is short and a bit rushed. Plus there was no Klaus, the chapter just came along as I wrote it. So I wasn't really sure if Klaus was going to be in it or not. He was going to, but I decided that Hermione needed to be locked in the house otherwise she would kill Elena (even if her brother's said not to).**

**Next chapter there will be Klamione (I made that up) but it will probably be Hermione explaining to him what she is, probably flirting, taunting and begging for her brother's life.**

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! It means a lot to me, I never thought I'd get anything but here I am, with a few. Oh and I am thinking of a Damon story but I probably won't post until this is half way through or almost finished. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night/day!**


	4. Part Three

**Hey so I've updated again, thank you for the reviews/follows/faves. It means so much to me! Okay so this chapter doesn't have any flirting, there was too much of a serious situation going on that I couldn't make it happen. Hermione kills with no remorse sort of think okay? It's kind of like Damon but instead she knows she has killed someone but she does it because it is in her nature to feed and kill - like a predator.**

**Why do vampires not kill? They are no different from a lion, a superior species trying to survive, killing is in their instincts so they shouldn't change.**

**Sorry if Hermione is a bit of a Mary Sue, I need to develop her personality. She does chuck tantrums, she is protective and can be a bit of a bitch sometimes. So I will try to make that a part of her character. I am only four parts into the story and I am really excited, plus I have other ideas. I might upload again this weekend because I have school this week.**

**I don't know when I will get a chance. But I will try to write as much as I can during these days. I am hoping for a plot change (not the TVD story line) in the coming chapters. So keep your eyes peeled.**

* * *

**After Hermione had retrieved her bags,** she got herself a hotel room. She really wasn't planning on staying much longer but she wanted to meet the person everyone made a huge fuss about. Plus she wanted to see if she could bond with her brothers, even if she wanted to rip their heads off half of the time. But Hermione couldn't do it, she loved them.

Hermione stepped out of the hotel, shoving her hands in her pockets as she looked around. Grimacing, _Gone with the Wind_ seemed to be the theme of the morning. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, her dark curls cascading down her back as she walked toward the town square. Nothing sickened her more, but this could be a nice feast for her.

She noticed Elijah, Hermione angrily stormed toward him as he and another male entered an apartment building. "Elijah!" Hermione shouted as they turned to her, she shoved him against a wall as she wrapped her fingers harshly around his neck. "You left me there!" She growled, "You know this town is something I would much rather tear to pieces than stay!"

"Hermione," he gasped as he pried her fingers from his neck. "I would much rather you do not have a tantrum."

Hermione exploded, "tantrum! Why the bloody hell not Elijah? I come back here, my brothers are alive and then I was stuck in a house with _humans!_" She spat the word as if it were dirty, as if saying it could get her in trouble just by uttering the word.

"Calm down love," an amused voice chuckled; Hermione turned her head to see a gorgeous man smirking. "Niklaus at your service," he held out his hand as Hermione glared at Elijah before smiling sweetly at Niklaus.

"Hermione, it's a pleasure," she purred as he kissed her knuckles.

"Now, it is lovely to meet you but I'm afraid we're busy." He told her with a grin.

"That's nice," Hermione rolled her eyes as she moved forward; pushing the door open to the apartment they were going to enter.

"Klaus," Hermione heard a familiar voice as Elijah and Niklaus stepped out from behind her. "You're back."

"Katherine," Hermione pursed her lips as she walked forward. "He may be with me, but I think you are addressing the wrong person." Hermione wanted nothing but to kill her, but as Katherine pulled Stefan out, Hermione coughed.

"Look who decided to come for a visit," Katherine smirked a little over at Hermione whose fingers itched to wrap around Katherine's neck.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Niklaus asked him.

Stefan looked at his sister, she was fidgeting. "I need your help," Stefan began to walk forward as Elijah shut the door. "For my brother," Hermione's eyes dropped to the ground, what the hell was wrong with Damon?

"Well whatever it is, is going to have to wait a tick." Niklaus told Stefan, Hermione felt sick, what the hell was wrong with Damon. "You see I have an obligation to my brother," he motioned toward Elijah who stood beside the door. "It requires my immediate attention."

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here," Elijah began moving toward Stefan, Hermione wasn't happy with either of her brothers right now but if Elijah hurt Stefan—her baby brother—she would bite him. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall," Niklaus spoke as Hermione turned to see Elijah get daggered. Hermione cringed as he started to become veiny, even if Elijah was a buzz kill; he had looked out for her for decades now. It seemed pitiful to see him with a dagger sticking out of his chest. Stefan and Katherine stared at Elijah in shock, Stefan probably horrified that Niklaus would do that to his own brother.

Niklaus rushed forward, gripping Stefan and pushing him up against a wall. Hermione looked at them, her lips pursed. "Hurt my brother Niklaus and I will tear your heart from your chest, I have been a hybrid longer than you have."

"Wh-" Stefan began to speak but he was cut off.

"Of course love," he smirked at Hermione before turning to Stefan. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Stefan screamed out as Niklaus shoved a stake in Stefan's stomach.

"Stefan!" Hermione gasped as she glared at Niklaus.

"Do you feel that?" Niklaus asked casually, "it's scraping against your heart." Hermione grimaced, "the slightest little movement, and you're dead." Hermione felt tears begin to appear in her eyes, she blinked them away, not wanting to cry as she turned her back on them.

"He's just trying to help his brother," Katherine spoke up as she stepped out of hiding behind a wall.

"And what would you know Katherine?" Hermione spat at her, "you drove my brothers apart, you should keep your mouth shut."

"At least I am trying to help him," Katherine hissed.

"You bitch!" Hermione rushed forward, her nails digging into Katherine's neck as she wrapped her hands around it, squeezing tightly. "Don't you make assumptions about me!" Hermione hissed in rage, her eyes becoming yellow as she went to bite Katherine.

"Ladies," Niklaus spoke, "calm down."

"The witches said you had a cure," Stefan gasped out in pain, "make me a deal." He grasped Niklaus's shoulder as he looked up at him. Hermione dropped Katherine, moving away from her as she peered at her brother.

"What's the cure for Stefan?" Hermione asked as she began walking to the two men, "what the hell did Damon do?"

"Just give me the cure," Stefan ignored Hermione. "And I'll do whatever you want." Niklaus yanked the stake out of Stefan's chest, Hermione rushed forward as her brother grunted and groaned as he fell to the floor.

"Trouble is," Klaus spoke as he walked over to the bench, Hermione stepped back. "I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now." Hermione frowned, ready to open her mouth to fire an insult at him. "You are just shy of useless," he lifted the blood he had poured into a cup toward his mouth with a smirk, Hermione wanted blood too.

Bending down, Hermione put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "What the hell is going on Stefan?" Hermione glared at him, ready to threaten him if she had to.

"Leave it alone Hermione," Klaus ordered as he bent down beside her, ready to taunt Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy, always on and off the wagon for decades." Klaus sloshed the glass of blood around, Hermione shifting uncomfortably. "When he was off he was magnificent." Hermione's eyes locked with Stefan's, would he be okay? "1927," Klaus stood up. "He went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village." Hermione stared at Stefan, "true Ripper." Stefan look down, "sound familiar?"

Hermione gasped, stepping back with her hand on her heart. "What?" Hermione cried as she glanced down at her brother.

"Yes my dear, your brother was amazing." Klaus smirked; Hermione shook her head in denial, not Stefan. No way would Stefan ever do that to people, he was too kind.

"Hermione," Stefan spoke as he looked up at his older sister. "I haven't been that way in a very long time."

"Well that's the vampire I can make a deal with," Klaus began walking forward. "That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Stefan stood slowly, rising to his full height as Hermione shook her head.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "That is not talent, it is cold blooded murder." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the hybrid, "that is what makes a monster." Hermione ran her fingers through her messy curls, "but I guess you understand, for you have been around a long time." Hermione smirked, "you've probably had the thrill of tearing citizens apart since you seem so into it."

Klaus glared at Hermione who smirked, "Katerina." Klaus spoke as he held his hand out for her, Hermione watched as the girl began to move forward. "Come here," she gave him her hand and he bit into it. Hermione had done this countless times before, but seeing someone else do it, she realised how harsh it was.

But her eyes widened, Damon had been bitten by a werewolf! Hermione's eyes prickled with tears, there was no way. Her brother would survive, Damon always pulled through. In Hermione's mind, she was in denial. A large stage of denial, she wanted to also find her brother and stop him from dying.

"No," Katherine gasped out over and over again, Hermione wasn't listening as she stared off into space. Denial was thick in her mind; she stood back and shook her head. Damon was going to be okay, he'd pull through no matter what. He was her big brother, the strong one who looked after her when their mother died.

Looking up, Hermione noticed Klaus had bit his arm and shoved it into Katherine's mouth. Hermione grimaced as Katherine was forced to drink Klaus's blood. Hermione didn't understand why, Klaus didn't seem like the type of guy who would willingly share his blood with anyone. But it was made clear why as Katherine's bite cleared up.

"You want your cure," Klaus whispered, "there it is."

"Your blood is the cure," Stefan spoke and Hermione stared at Klaus in alarm, did that mean her blood was the cure?

"Got to love Mother Nature," Klaus said as Hermione almost laughed at the irony. "Now, let's talk, you and I."

Hermione poured herself a glass of bourbon from the cabinet in front of her; she took a sip as she leaned back into the bench. She looked up, her eyes staring straight ahead as she thought of Damon. She had to see him, but she couldn't just leave Stefan here with Klaus. Hermione couldn't let her little brother be without her at this moment in time.

With a knife in his hands, Klaus dribbled the blood into a small flask. It made Hermione gulp; did she have the ability to heal people? Or was it just Klaus's ability? Hermione could not count the countless of vampires she had killed over the years with her bite. Some of them didn't need to die; she could have brought them back.

"There it is," Klaus spoke as he moved the flask around, staring at his blood. "You want to save your brother, how about a decade long bender?" Klaus turned to Stefan, "you know I have big plans for you, underneath this term."

"I'm not like that anymore," Stefan's face looked stricken, as if he was trying to keep everything together.

"Well that's too bad," Klaus turned to move the flask in his hands. Hermione squeezed her eyes together, "you would have made a hell of a wing man." He began to tip the blood down the sink, Hermione felt tears threaten to spill out of her eyes.

"Wait," Stefan spoke as he noticed his sister look pained.

Klaus stopped and smirked; "now that's more like it." Klaus looked up at Hermione, before turning to Stefan. "Now I want you to join me, for a drink." He slid a bag of blood over, Hermione could feel her gums aching, and she needed to feed before she completely lost it.

Hermione stepped back as she watched Klaus provoke her brother, she should have done something. She watched as Stefan tear the top of the bag off, Hermione looked away. She couldn't handle it, she was supposed to protect Stefan but she was failing him. She had failed her mother, on her death bed she had begged her to look after her brothers.

And she wasn't, Hermione wasn't looking after them and hadn't for a long time.

"Finish it," Klaus spoke. "All of it."

Hermione watched as Klaus continuously fed her brother blood bags, she witnessed Stefan losing it. She hated it; it made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to put a stop to it, try to convince Klaus to reconsider the bargain. Hermione would do anything, she would give herself up for her brothers, and she needed them to be safe.

Blood bags littered the floor; Hermione had to turn away as she watched her younger brother lose it. She had witnessed a few rippers in her time; Stefan had to be by far the worst. He was cocky, rude and he seemed to have sick mind games. Hermione had heard of him in the past, but she never knew it was her younger brother.

It made her feel guilty, like her mother was watching her and judging her. Her father would hate them; she probably already did hate her. Hermione was a product of her mother's unfaithfulness. It was a kick in the face to Giuseppe, he would hate Hermione more than ever for letting his pride and joy become who—and what—he is today.

"Very cooperative," Klaus began walking forward, Hermione looked over at Katherine who had a look of pain etched on her face. "It's almost as if you are enjoying it," Hermione knew that bloodlust was something to enjoy until it destroyed you.

"No more," Stefan demanded. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal," Klaus told Stefan. "It's your choice Stefan, you can either remain here, living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are." Hermione frowned, "leave town with me and save your brother's life," he handed Stefan a blood bag. Stefan grabbed it and began draining it, "that's the spirit."

"No," Hermione shoved a knife down in front of Klaus with a glare. "My brother will not become your lackey, I haven't seen him since I died and I need to explain some things to him." Hermione growled, "I will not allow you to use him for your sick amusement."

"Then you can come with us love," Klaus looked up at the hybrid female who was glowering at him. "You know, help your brother and everything."

"Hermione no," Stefan grunted through the bloodlust.

"Fine," Hermione agreed as she leaned forward and pressed the knife to Klaus's neck. "This may not do much to a _dick_ like you but I have been a hybrid longer than you, you may have been a vampire but as a hybrid, you are nothing but a child." Hermione snarled, "Provoke me and I will be feasting on your heart as soon as you can blink."

She shoved the knife in front of him, "so much spirit your sister has." Klaus smirked, shaking his head from side to side as if the thought was nothing shy of amusement. "Sweetheart," Klaus spoke as he turned to Katherine. "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked.

"No," Stefan spoke as Hermione turned to her brother, why would he not want to give Damon the cure?

"Yes," Klaus spoke. "And if I were you-" Klaus was cut off by Katherine running out of the room. "I'd hurry." He finished.

"She'll never take it to him," Stefan looked distressed as Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean Stefan?" Hermione asked him as she bent down, "Klaus compelled her." Stefan gulped.

"Come on, we don't have all night." Klaus threw Elijah's body over his shoulder; Hermione helped Stefan up as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I regret not getting to see Damon," Hermione whispered in his ear. "But I am going to keep you safe Stefan, I promised mother and I will never let you out of my sight again." Stefan nodded, looking down at his sister who was smaller than him. He felt sad, she was supposed to live out her life, she had always wanted children and now that was stolen from her.

Outside in the cool air, Hermione wrapped her jacket around her shoulders as Klaus looked down at the daggered Elijah. "As promised brother," Klaus spoke. "You've been reunited with our family," Klaus breathed deeply as he shut the coffin.

Hermione turned away from him, "you are a pretty shitty brother." She muttered under her breath.

"Well," Klaus smirked at Hermione. "According to your brothers, they thought you were dead and suddenly you are alive?" Klaus shook his head, "I think we are both terrible siblings."

"Touché," Hermione murmured with a frown.

"Put him with the others," Klaus told the compelled humans, "we're leaving town tonight." Klaus walked toward Stefan, "so, did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked as Stefan's phone beeped.

"You won't be seeing her again you know," Stefan told Klaus as he looked up.

"That's not surprising," Hermione clicked her tongue as Klaus laughed.

"Because she's on vervain," Klaus spoke. "I've been around a long time Stefan; I rarely get played for a fool." Klaus stared at Stefan, "besides, she won't get far; you'll help me see to that."

"And what is it you really want from me?"

"All will be explained in time," Klaus laid a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Once we leave this dreadful, tragic little town."

"Then are we done here?" Stefan asked, "Can we go?"

"Not quite," Klaus smirked. "You see I have a gift for each of you," he addressed Hermione who perked up as she looked at him. "Come here sweethearts," two girls walked out from behind some crates. "Don't be afraid." Klaus began to smirk, "go on Hermione." Hermione smiled at one of them, her fangs lengthening as she bit into the female.

It was euphoric; Hermione could never get over the taste of fresh blood. She loved it; there was nothing more satisfying than drinking straight from the source. Blood bags were bland, even if you microwaved them. The vein was something every vampire had to experience at least once, it made everything inside of you feel alive and your senses sharper.

"Magnificent," Klaus spoke as Hermione pulled back and the girl dropped to the ground. "Now I want to make sure," her pushed the hair away from Stefan's girl's neck. "You honour our deal. That you'll be of use to me," Klaus bit into the female's neck as she started to gasp in pain.

"I'm going to go wait in the car!" Hermione shouted, wiping the blood around her mouth on the back of her hand. Sliding into the passenger seat of the car, Hermione leaned back into her seat and sighed tiredly. It was going to be a long decade with Klaus and looking after Stefan, Hermione hoped she could get holidays to see her other brother.

She could only hope.


	5. Part Four

**With a huff of annoyance,** Hermione slammed the passenger door to Klaus's car shut. Since they had gotten out of Mystic Falls one week ago, it had been a struggle. Hermione couldn't bond with her younger brother, he and Klaus were trying to outdo each other with taunts and kills. Hermione felt completely out of place, she sat in the back seat of the car quietly unless she wanted to feed which she did often because of stress. She hadn't had a chance to bond with Stefan next, she was beginning to think she wouldn't get the chance.

Klaus was hogging her brother all to himself, Hermione felt weird. Klaus was an attractive man; she didn't think he would swing for the other team. But the more he requested to hang out with Stefan other than women who littered the hotel they stayed at, it made Hermione curious. Though she didn't think Stefan was like that either since he had a girlfriend back in Mystic Falls, but Hermione was beginning to think that her brother and Klaus was actually lovers, that maybe Stefan led Klaus to Mystic Falls to help his lover.

Hermione grabbed her bag as she slipped it on her shoulder; Stefan was glaring at Klaus again. They both sat at a bar, Klaus smirking as he drained yet another female dry. Stefan drank from a bottle of Wild Turkey, continuing to glare at Klaus. Hermione stepped up the bar; she slid herself into a seat and compelled the bartender to leave the bottle of vodka with her. Looking up, Hermione stared at Stefan and Klaus who were both competing against each other as they both drank a human dry each.

"So what's the damage?" The bartender asked and Hermione looked up, a slight grin on her beautiful face.

"You will not freak out," Hermione compelled as she nodded toward her brother. "That's my brother over there that is drinking from that young lady over there. Our brother was bitten by a werewolf, long story short; Stefan had to give himself to Klaus—the other man—to save our brother." Hermione frowned, "now I am thinking they are too lovers who planned Stefan coming to the town we were born in just for shits and giggles."

"Wow," the young man spoke in a monotone voice. "Sounds rough," Hermione smirked as she cut his wrist open and held it out to her glass.

"Yes," she took a swig of the blood mixed with vodka. "It is rough, and I thought they were dead, turns out that Katerina turned them into vampires." Hermione frowned, "what they don't know is the fact that I am their half-sister, our mother had a fling with a werewolf. Tragic," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione," a voice spoke as she leaned back and turned to Klaus.

"Yes," she murmured as she again used the male's blood in her vodka.

"You're creative," Klaus muttered under his breath as he eyed the drink. "I want your opinion on something," Klaus smirked.

"And what would that be oh so wise hybrid god Klaus?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink.

"I like that title," Klaus smirked arrogantly as he shook his head. "I need to know what you think about other hybrids, if making them with my blood would make you feel less… alone."

Hermione turned to Klaus with a frown, "I surround myself with vampires in London with my own empire." Hermione sneered, "I am unique and powerful, there is nothing like me until you and why would I want others?" Hermione shook her head, "I don't want others, and then we wouldn't be as dangerous or unique since there would be others just like us." Hermione pursed her lips, "we would become as common as vampires."

A look of surprise and abruptness crossed Klaus's face, as if he couldn't believe what Hermione was saying but it seemed logical.

"Well," Klaus's face hardened as her looked at Hermione. "The hybrids are for me, protection mostly." Klaus smirked at Hermione was he leaned in closer to her, "something I can offer you if you decide to stay in the States."

Hermione leaned back, motioning the male bartender away as she smiled sweetly at Klaus. "Protection," she murmured as she stirred her bloody drink. "Now why would I need that? I am one of the most powerful things on earth, can't be killed." Hermione smirked up at Klaus, "why would I need protection? It isn't that you want to keep me around, you seem to enjoy my little brothers company unless…" Hermione narrowed my eyes. "You want me around because if all else fails, I am the only one like you."

Sitting on the bar stool beside Hermione, Klaus tapped his fingers on the bench. "Maybe," Klaus murmured as he cocked his head to the side. "You are the only one like me, you were never supressed and you had the ability to be who you fully are." Klaus frowned, "I wish I could kill you," his fingers twitched. "But I will not, you are strong and I need you around."

Opening to ask why, Stefan strolled over with a smirk on his face. "Are we leaving?" Klaus nodded, pulling Hermione up as she huffed and followed after both of the men. Hermione slipped into the passenger seat of the car, Stefan was walking stiffly towards the back seat and Hermione realised her brother knew what he had done. He knew that he had just killed a bunch of humans and now the guilt was getting to him, Hermione had seen many vampires like that in her considerably short—for a vampire—life time.

Hermione pulled out her phone and searched through it, noting to call Lisa back. The car was quiet as Klaus drove, Hermione looked out the window as she stared out at the sky. She hadn't been sentimental for years, but looking up at the sky she suddenly wished she was somewhere else. Preferably at a time when she and her brothers were happy, when they weren't surrounded by the supernatural and they were young. It was easier back then, but it wasn't, Hermione was raised knowing she would be married off as soon as she was old enough.

Turning her head slightly, Hermione looked at her brother whose forehead looked permanently furrowed. He wasn't like the naïve seventeen year old Hermione remembered, he was aged and wiser than he used to be. Like he had seen more than ever before, he looked aged. Hermione frowned, her little brother was different than she remembered and Hermione knew she'd probably never get that brother back again.

Damon seemed to have changed too, Hermione didn't know how to explain his change, and she had only seen him once since returning into their lives. Hermione looked down at her lap; she brushed her curls away from her face as Klaus looked down at her, his lips slightly parted. Hermione frowned up at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned around in her seat, pouting slightly.

In her mind there was no time to chuck a tantrum; she had to take care of Stefan.

As soon as they pulled up to a hotel, Hermione rushed out of the car and grabbed her bags. She headed toward the hotel, not bothering to wait for either of the boys. She slapped her hand on the table as she glared at the woman who was blowing bubbles and not paying attention to the line of people waiting at her desk. "Can I help you?" She drawled.

"Yes," Hermione hissed as the woman looked up and Hermione's pupils dilated. "You will give me the best room this place has and pay for it with your pay," Hermione then nodded at the people. "And you will help them with all of their issues." The woman nodded slowly as she handed Hermione a room card and Hermione sauntered off.

In the room, Hermione threw her bag on the bed and she walked over to the window. Pulling the blinds up, she walked out onto the balcony and she looked out at the dull lights from the town they were staying in. The door opened and Hermione didn't bother turning around, "what do you want Klaus?" Hermione asked in utter annoyance, she didn't want to bother occupying him or her younger brother; she had enough of both of them for one day.

"Well I told the woman at the front desk my wife was angry because I had to leave three days after our wedding," Klaus smirked as he dumped his own bag onto the bed. "I think she understood," there was a flutter of a heart. "And I brought you dinner."

Hermione turned slowly to the frightened man who was staring at Klaus; Hermione sent Klaus a glare before snatching the human from him. "Calm down," Hermione compelled as she bit into his neck. Blood rushed down her throat as she gulped at his blood greedily, she was so hungry that she could hardly contain it. But she had to get a hold of it, there was no point making Klaus think she would be his bitch. As the body dropped to the floor, Hermione sneered at Klaus. "Clean it up."

"What?" Klaus roared, "No! I am a King, not a servant!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione leaned in close to Klaus as her lips brushed his ear and he shivered. "But," her voice was soft, "I am your wife right?" She pulled back with a smirk, "I am already angry at you."

Glaring heatedly at her, Klaus threw the body over his shoulder as he walked to the balcony and dropped the body over the edge.

Stefan sauntered into the room as Klaus glared at Hermione; they were locked in a battle of what appeared to be dominance. Both of them were staring at each other unblinking, Hermione was trying to make herself look taller but since she was shorter than Klaus without heels she didn't look very intimidating. Stefan rolled his eyes at their antics.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He looked at his sister.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Stefan," Klaus hissed.

"I'm sure he's very interested to know _Klaus_," Hermione spat.

"I don't think he wants to know," Klaus grumbled.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she cocked her head to the side and pouted. "I'm sure my brother would love to know what you are planning."

Stefan was lost as he stared between them.

"It is in his best interest if he knows _nothing_," Klaus growled.

"Well I want him to be a part of it," Hermione replied stubbornly.

"He doesn't need to be involved in this," Klaus argued.

"Will you just tell me?" Stefan finally shouted at the two of them.

Neither of them looked away from each other as Hermione answered, "Klaus thinks hybrids can take over the world." Hermione smirked at Klaus who continued to glare at her, "so he is planning to unleash them in New Orleans when he has created enough to see if they will take over."

Stefan pursed his lips, "what do you think about it?"

"Well," Hermione glared at Klaus. "I want to be a part of it, who wouldn't?" Hermione laughed cheerfully, "so I offered to lead them but Klaus," she spat his name. "Wants to keep me safe," Hermione snorted, "what is the difference between me and the others?"

"You are older," Klaus snapped, "You weren't supressed; you have been who you are for most of your vampire life." Klaus shook his head, "why would I risk that?"

Dropping her crossed arms, Hermione looked down at her feet and frowned. "Fine," she glared at him. "But I have a say in what they do and how they do it."

"Fine," Klaus grunted and the conversation died after that. Hermione crawled across the bed and sat on it, grabbing out her laptop as she began to shift through her emails.

A frown settled on her face.

**Hermione,**

**We seem to have encountered a problem up here; I don't know how to explain this to you. But I think you need to come back to London, things have become crazy up here and we need your help.**

**Lisa**

Looking up, Hermione glanced at Klaus who was sketching quietly and Stefan who was glancing at his ring, twirling it around his finger.

"Klaus," Hermione spoke quietly as she moved forward, "how do you feel about taking a trip to London?"

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the short update, I just needed to get this chapter out since I am staying at a friend's house tomorrow night and won't be able to write. I also have an idea for Elijah, another Klaus story, Marcel and Tyler. But I don't want to publish them just yet because I want to focus on this story more before I decide to start another.**

**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TVD S5E08, READ FURTHER IF YOU WISH**

**Did anyone see S5E08? I was so upset when I watched it and Katherine tried to kill herself. AND DAMON AT THE END, I AM SO GLAD THEY HAVE MOVED HIS PAST ALONG. I am so happy, we saw Stefan in the 20s and now we get to know more about what Damon got up to. AND STEFERINE IS TOTALLY GOING TO HAPPEN. I mean Stefan was all like "You're Katherine Pierce, suck it up" and I was kind of like "YES IT IS HAPPENING". I really loved the episode.**

**But I am kind of upset because I couldn't watch TO this week (it was on a break) and then next week TVD is having a break because of Thanksgiving. Damn, why do you Americans have to have Thanksgiving? I really don't want to wait two weeks! But yes, it absolutely sucks living in Australia due to time lines (I can't watch my favourite shows until the day after) and then you guys have breaks and I sitting here going, why is there no show?**

**But anyway, enjoy the update while I work on other fanfics and psyche myself up for my friend's house!**


End file.
